1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking device comprising at least one locking mechanism with a catch, a pivotal first pawl, and a second pawl, wherein the pivoting of the first pawl can be blocked by the second pawl. Thus, the invention relates in particular to a locking system preferably with an electrically-openable locking mechanism comprising a catch and at least two pawls, preferably for locking and unlocking of the seat backrests in motor vehicles, especially for backrests of folding rear seats.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Locks for motor vehicle doors with a locking mechanism comprising a catch and a pawl, frequently include a locking mechanism in which the pawl (and often also a second pawl) is supported by or blocked by a blocking lever. At the same time, the blocking lever usually has the purpose of increasing the safety of the lock against accidental opening or intrusion. In other locking mechanisms with two pawls, the main focus is on providing a low-noise opening (to avoid a so-called audible opening snap).
Moreover, in the field of motor vehicle locks a lock maybe used (a servo lock) to lift the pawl by means of a motor in order to open the locking mechanism. Usually, an electric motor is used for this purpose. Therefore, a motor vehicle user only needs to apply a small opening force to the inner or outer actuating lever to initiate the motor-driven opening of the locking mechanism.
In addition, it is generally known that locking systems with locking mechanisms are used in other parts of motor vehicles, for example, in trunk lids, tank doors, and the like.
Although the development of vehicle door closure systems is already well advanced, especially since a large number of electrical appliances and functions have already been integrated into vehicle doors, the forms of locking devices for other parts of motor vehicles have so far been kept as simple as possible. This has been done to achieve a long service lifetime of the closing systems during frequent use, especially in view of usually difficult accessibility.